


The Return

by GunRoswall



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut, The Closer 'Verse Fic Fest (closerficfest)'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Premise:<br/>The former Chief returns. Will the hissing and claws be brought out for pain or pleasure?</p><p>Prompt for The Closer 'Verse Fic Fest (closerficfest)'<br/>#31 "How everyone in the office finds out about them and the one who is surprisingly jealous or upset"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The two bosses

**Chapter One: The two bosses**  

Former Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson stepped into the Murder Room. She looked around, finding all the familiar people occupying the room, and a new one as well. It felt like a home coming after her lengthy absence. It had been over a year since she had entered these premises, her work taking her to D.C. Even after the promises of 'visiting', her interaction with this team had been limited to a few cases they had investigated together while Brenda was working for the District Attorneys Office.

A smile appeared on her face as Brenda walked closer to her former team.

The Major Crimes team members noted the arrival of the visitor. Staring at her, surprised and amazed at the same time. Smiles creeping up on the familiar faces as they realized who their stranger was, their former boss and friend in crime.

"Chief Johnson!" Provenza was the first one to get his ability to speak and gave the former Chief a hug.

"Special Investigator Johnson to you, Lieutenant!" She corrected Provenza a big grin forming on her face, "Glad to see you alive and kicking!" She added and squeezed him lightly.

"Good to see you too. It's been a while!" Provenza replied.

"Yes, well, D.C. is pretty far away for dropping by for a coffee and a chat." Brenda excused her absence.

"Yes, Chief Howard told us you were moving over there." Provenza nodded knowingly.

"Yes, well, glad you are up to speed!" Brenda replied.

Brenda felt a little awkward discussing Fritz with her friends. Despite their divorce being an amicable one, remaining friends and all that jazz. Brenda was still at odds with how familiar her old team had become with the now Chief Howard and how detached she had become with them in turn.

The others stepped closer to Brenda, each hugging their former boss and welcoming her back. When it was Amy Sykes' turn, she opted to offer her hand to the former Chief of Major Crimes, which of she had heard quite a few tales about.

"Sykes, Amy." The Detective offered.

"Yes of course!" Brenda took the offered hand and shook it."I have heard good things about you!" She added leaving the Detective looking surprised and curious.

After the pleasantries were over, Brenda was looking for the one who was missing.

"Isn't Captain Raydor around?" Brenda asked.

"She is upstairs visiting FID. There was an old case and they needed her input. She should be back soon." Flynn told Brenda.

"OK, then I will wait for her." Brenda said coolly.

Provenza and Flynn exchanged looks. To their knowledge, the relationship between the Captain and the Chief had not been what one would call friendly, rather a polite and cooperative one at best. The twosome were wondering what the Chief could be wanting from the Captain now. Especially since the team had not been informed of any upon coming collaboration in the near future either.

"So, Special Investigator Johnson," Provenza used Brenda's whole title, but in an affectionate way, "What brings you back to our little corner of the world?"

"Well, I had an offer I could not refuse, for several reasons actually, so I will be moving back to L.A." Brenda answered vaguely.

Provenza and Flynn exchanged looks again, it seemed to become the practice for today for them.

"So, anything we should be aware of?" Flynn was trying to dig more information. He had a suspicion of this own as to what the position bringing their former Chief Johnson back was and hoped Brenda was a little more forthcoming,

"Well, maybe." Brenda replied with a smirk. She was not about to divulge any further details before she had a change to talk with Captain Raydor about it.

"There is some fresh coffee, if I can interest you in a cup?" Provenza asked, "We can catch up while we enjoy the brew." He added.

"That would be lovely!" Brenda was happy to be back with her old friends and team members.

Brenda, Provenza and Flynn left for the break room.

 

 ***

 

Brenda had excused herself to freshen up in the ladies' room, leaving Provenza and Flynn to gossip before her joining them for a cup of java.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Flynn told Provenza, "If the Chief, I mean Special Investigator..." Flynn paused for a minute trying to get all the titles straight, "If Brenda really is back, then she might just become our boss again."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Provenza looked at him like Flynn was talking gibberish.

"Well, I have heard some rumours," Flynn started when Provenza cut him off.

"Stop right there. Until you have real facts, then let's talk. Before that, I would rather hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Fine, have it your way!" Flynn lifted his hands in the air in surrender. "I am just telling you, there may be some changes around here again and you'd better get used to them." Andy continued confident he had the best intel. 

 

 ***

 

The threesome had chatted for a while, each of them recapping in short the happenings for the past year Brenda had spent in D.C. After she had left Major Crimes, she had spent two years in the District Attorney's office before getting her transfer to D.C. and being promoted to the rank of Special Investigator. As to why she was back, she was not willing to divulge, much to Flynn's and Provenza's annoyance despite their continuing hinting and probing.

Provenza had risen to get them some more coffee. He came back with the pot, refilling Brenda's and Flynn's cups before pouring some into his own. He was about to walk back to the counter when the break room door was opened and the Captain popped her head inside.

"I heard you three would be here!" She was smiling and looking straight into Brenda.

"Captain!" Brenda greeted happily with a huge smile forming on her face.

Brenda then got up, walked a few steps reaching the Captain, placed her hands around Sharon in an embrace and kissed her, deeply.

Provenza and Flynn were both staring at the display in front of them, mouth agape. Provenza heard a loud thud from behind him. As he turned and looked at the source of the noise, he saw Andy Flynn had fainted and was lying on the floor.

 


	2. What happens in the break room, stays in the break room

 

Andy Flynn was lying on the floor, unconscious, drool running from the corner of his mouth.The other three gathered around him. Provenza on his knees, checking for Andy's pulse. After making sure he was still breathing and pulse relatively fine, Provenza nodded to Sharon and Brenda and then gave a light slap on Andy's face.

"Come on Flynn, wake up!" Provenza ordered his friend.

Andy was finally coming to.

"What the hell just happened?" Flynn asked confused

"You fainted Lieutenant." Sharon told him.

"Fainted? I don't faint!" Andy was none too happy about the terminology used for his recent action.

"Fine, you passed out! Happy?" Provenza added with smirk, "Want some help getting up?" Offering his hand to Andy.

Provenza tried to aid Flynn onto his feet. What seemed to be an impossible tasks for the smaller man. Finally with the help from both women, they managed to get the taller man up and standing. Andy was a little wobbly and shaken. Provenza, Sharon and Brenda all looked at him, worried he might pass out again, they remained standing in a half circle close to him for support if needed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Provenza asked again.

"I am fine." Andy was a little embarrassed.

The shock of seeing his former boss latch on his current boss in a lip lock had been a little too much for him. He was quickly thinking of a little white lie to cover his girlish reaction to the situation.

"I guess I should not have skipped my lunch today, makes you queezy!" Andy tried to make a little joke of his predicament.

"Well, I am glad you are alright." Sharon smiled a little.

"Yeah," Andy started, "I have some things to do..." He started moving towards the door, looking for a quick exit from the situation, "So I guess I will see you all later then? Chief, Captain." Flynn nodded to the two ladies. He was still using the term 'Chief', which seemed to be more of an endearing term more than that of rank.

"I'll catch up with you!" Provenza hollered after him.

Brenda and Sharon prepared to leave also when Provenza blocked their exit mid stride. He was facing them both, he said sternly:

"You got some explaining to do young ladies!"

Sharon and Brenda looked at each other, then back at Provenza. Sharon spoke first.

"Well, it's really quite simple really." She turned back to Brenda, mouthing 'Help me!' only to receive a reply 'You are on your own'

"Yes!" Provenza was looking forward to the explanation.

"Well, you see, the Chief and I," Sharon was trying to find the correct words, "I mean my Special Investigator Johnson," Realizing what she had just said, trying to correct it, "Brenda Leigh here has me "

Sharon really had her foot in her mouth now. She cleared her throat and paused trying to collect her thoughts and think of a smooth and politically correct way to explain what had happened. She looked at Brenda again, who had a curious expression on her face, clearly waiting to see how the Captain was able untangle her tongue.

"I am waiting..."

Provenza was standing tapping his other foot, arms crossed against his chest. Brenda was smirking and could hardly hold her laugh. She was really amused of how the ever so articulate Captain Raydor had managed to choke and could not get a complete sentence out of her mouth

Sharon was rolling her eyes and grinding her teeth. She needed to have a smooth answer for what had expired just minutes before between her and Brenda. She took a deep breath in, straightened her posture standing even taller than before, looking Provenza right in the eye and started weaving her tale.

"Brenda and I, " Sharon started again softly, "Have been on friendly terms for a few years now, and naturally, she and myself are very happy to see each other again after a lengthy break."

Provenza looked at Sharon suspiciously, not buying one word into the explanation. Rather than arguing the case right now, he decided to let it slide, for now. But there would be a discussion, later.

"Naturally." He simply replied looking each women in the eye before turning around and leaving.

Sharon let out the breath she had been holding after the door closed. She heard clapping from Brenda's direction and turned to look at her partner in crime.

"And the Oscar for best performance in a "how do I explain my ass out of this situation", goes to Sharon Raydor!" Brenda retorted and smiled widely. She was actually glad, that for once, it was the Captain who was in the awkward position rather than herself.

"Glad you had my back!" Sharon sounded disappointed and pouted.

"Aw!" Brenda moved closer, "You know I have your back! But you have to admit it, this was just too juicy a situation to let it slide?"

Sharon looked at Brenda, still a little hurt of her friend's actions, but she had to admit it, that more than once she had enjoyed Brenda being in a the tight spot trying to explain her way out of things. Sharon finally broke into a smile too.

"Agreed. But next time, you will be the one doing the explaining." She pointed a finger at Brenda.

Brenda had a challenging look on her face, she was still unsure as to why the secrecy, which Sharon seemed to be upholding. Sharon tried to read Brenda, but was unable to do so.

"What?" Sharon asked briefly.

"I am wondering why keep this, us, a secret?" Brenda pointed at the space between them, and continued, "Why not just tell them what is really going on?"

"It's complicated..." Sharon tried.

Brenda was non too happy of Sharon's answer. They had been dancing to the same song a few times before and every time the debates had ended with Brenda yielding to wait for the "coming out" announcement. This time, she decided it was time to put her foot down.

"Sharon, dear, there is absolutely nothing complicated about two women seeing each other, holding hands or kissing each other..." Brenda started when Sharon rudely interrupted her.

"There is a time and place for everything and today is not that day." This time Brenda did not let Sharon's argument bother her, rather like child wanting her way, she continued her ranting.

"...Seeing each other naked, having hot passionate sex with each other in all the right and wrong places." Brenda was singing her tune.

"Brenda, listen to me." Sharon tried to interrupt her.

"La-la-la," Brenda covered her ears with her hands, "Not listening to your non productive arguments any more. La-la-la." She continued.

"Fine." Sharon shut up. She knew there was no winning this fight and she also knew, it was time to come clean to everyone regarding their well kept secret.

Brenda, who was still going on with the 'la-la-la' rant, stopped and looked at Sharon wide eyed and surprised.

"Say what?" Brenda had not expected to win this argument this time either. Each time the topic had been discussed, it had ended in a stalemate at best of times.

"We, "Sharon pointed at them both, "We will tell the team, about us, soon." Sharon added, "Besides, I kind of get the vibe Provenza already suspected something more going on between us than a simple over enthusiastic hello."

"Well, he has always been the sharp one!" Brenda smirked.

"Yeah. But, just not today. I want Andy to cool off first." Sharon said.

Brenda had suspected the good old Lieutenant had more of a concern for Sharon's welfare, than that of her just being his boss. She was about to confront Sharon regarding the issue when Provenza appeared back in the break room.

 

***

 

After his little incident, Flynn had stormed out from the team room, making some excuses of needing to take care of personal business. Provenza was worried Andy might be doing something stupid and decided to have a little chat with the Captain regarding.

"Captain, we need to talk?" Provenza said.

"About?" Sharon asked him trying to play the fool.

"You know very well what about! Flynn just left in a hurry and I am worried he will do something very stupid!" Provenza half shouted.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Sharon was unsure as to what Provenza wanted her to do. After all, Andy was his best friend, not hers.

"You need to talk to him, sooner than later. Set the record straight, no pun intended!" Provenza replied.

"What exactly do you want me to tell him?" Sharon wasn't sure today was the right time to let Andy down.

"About you two." Provenza pointed at the two women standing in front of him

Sharon looked at Brenda then back to Provenza again, stammering as she tried to explain.

"Well, we are..."

Brenda broke her off impatiently.

"Oh for heaven's sake, The Captain and I are together." She stated matter of factually.

"Together as in romantically involved? As in dating?" He asked still trying to comprehend the full meaning of the relationship between the two former adversaries.

"Yes, and yes." Sharon told him coolly.

"And you haven't told us because?" Provenza was furious for being left out from such important information.

"Well, its really none of your or anyone's business." Sharon continued.

"What about Flynn?" Provenza was not giving up.

"What about him?" Brenda asked curiously.

"He thinks he is dating the Captain." Provenza responded.

Brenda looked at Sharon, her hands going to her hips and eyes starting to squint.

"Care to explain Sharon?"

"Um, there was a misunderstanding of sorts, but I thought that was all cleared out!" She looked from Brenda to Provenza.

"Apparently not!" Provenza said, "Flynn still thinks you and him are dating! I told him this was going to back fire! Him and his stupid ideas!" Provenza ranted and started leaving when Sharon pulled him back.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer if this," She pointed to Brenda and herself, "Did not get out until I've had a word with Flynn or the others."

"Fine!" and then Provenza huffed and puffed when he left.

 


	3. Paybacks are a bitch

 

When Sharon and Brenda were finally alone in the break room, after Provenza leaving for the second time, Brenda inched closer to her lover and whispered in her ear.

"A fine mess you got us into Captain! I will have to punish you for such behaviour!" Brenda added coyly.

"You are not my superior anymore, if anyone needs to be punished it's you!" Sharon slapped Brenda gently on her derriere.

"Hey, no fair!" Brenda mock shouted.

There was just something titillating about getting slapped on her ass, especially by Sharon. Brenda knew this was hardly the time or place for any further displays of affection between the two. Especially almost causing a heart attack to Flynn, but she really could not help herself. But it had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other and had interactions in person.

 

***

 

Brenda and Sharon had established quite the working long distance relationship, utilizing all means of communication devices in the process. Phone sex was a given thing of course, but the ladies had also dabbled in the fine art of video 'conferencing' during their nights apart. Brenda, being the wild one in this relationship, had suggested it and Sharon, being a bit of a prude, had declined at first. Brenda had finally taken matters into her own hands so to speak, while trying to persuade Sharon to a live session.

Brenda had started by taking photos of her 'naughty' parts and sending them to Sharon. Since she had not received any objections or negative feedback regarding, she had taken the next step. That was making short clips of her undressing herself, touching herself, nothing too revealing at first. Finally she had made a full length video of herself masturbating and making herself come. Brenda had been debating at length whether to hit send or not. She was a little worried if anyone else had intercepted the video for what ever reason. After all, the media was full of stories related to hacking. But then again, she had nothing to hide nor loose if shots of her naked in throws of passion would surface. Not regarding her personal life nor her position anyway.

After three sets of videos sent to the good Captain, Sharon had finally agreed to do a live session. It had been a little awkward at first, but as soon as the women had forgotten they were having sex through a camera, the situation had gotten very heated and in the end very rewarding. Ever since the first time, the ladies had been having video sex at least once a week in addition to their sexting and heated telcos every other day.

 

***

 

So here they were now, no distance between them. Apart from being in the wrong place, the timing off, Brenda felt herself extremely stimulated from the soft slap on her derriere. Brenda had a fire in her eyes as she looked at Sharon. Sharon knowing full well what that meant, backed away from Brenda. As Sharon moved backwards, she bumped into one of the tables, ending up cornered between the furniture and a very aroused former Chief.

"Brenda," Sharon started with a worried voice.

She kept looking at the door, expecting any of her team members bursting in at any moment. She did not want to raise any more questions, nor was she in a mood to explain her personal life further to anyone in the office.

"Yes?" Brenda asked innocently.

Brenda had moved close enough for their bodies to be touching. She placed her hands on Sharon's hips, getting an immediate response to the touch, as Sharon's body shivered. Brenda's hands started a journey, mapping Sharon's sides and moving closer to Sharon's breast, only halting her advance as she was close enough to the soft globes. Brenda bit her own lip, wanting to touch, but feeling her evil coming on. Deciding to take the teasing a little further, testing her own and Sharon's limits in the process, she managed to maneuver her hands around to Sharon's back.

"I don't think," Sharon was not sure of what she was thinking anymore.

Brenda's face was only inches away from Sharon's. Sharon was able to feel Brenda's breath on her face. Brenda inched even closer, her lips almost touching Sharon's. But Brenda did not kiss her. She moved her mouth over Sharon's neck, inhaling her scent, never touching. She could hear Sharon's breathing becoming even more shallow. Brenda trailed the neckline, never touching, until she was close to Sharon's ear. She was close enough to touch the delicate skin, when she heard Sharon whimper. Brenda smiled evilly and whispered into Sharon's ear:

"You still have some 'splaining to do Lucy!"

Brenda had not been too pleased to hear about the little misunderstanding between Sharon and Flynn. Not that she doubted there was anything going on between the two of them, romantically that was. But as to why Sharon had let situation develop this far, was beyond her, let alone not tell Brenda what had been going on.

Brenda was in 'that' kind of mood today, she was not about to let things slide, rather let the Captain suffer for her little dirty secret. Paybacks are a bitch after all!

Looking like a deer caught in the head lights, Sharon was aroused and confused, "I um," was all the time Sharon had to explain when Brenda changed her mind about talk time and went for plan b instead. Brenda kissed Sharon, her tongue darting inside Sharon's mouth, taking control over the resident tongue. Brenda may not have been the higher ranking officer any more, but she sure was in charge what ever was going on in their relationship now.

Brenda could not control her own hands any more, which seemed to have a mind of their own. Both hands making their way to Sharon's breasts. Quickly finding their target, grasping the round mounds, nimble fingers circling the erect nipples through the silky material of Sharon's blouse.

Sharon was too far gone to make any kinds of objections, as to either the venue or the timing for that matter. She was enjoying the attention and did not want to stop anymore, come hell or high water.

Brenda broke off her kiss with Sharon, only to trail down her neck. Placing kisses and tiny bites on the bare skin along the way further south. Brenda started opening the buttons on the shirt. Her fingers moving quickly, she managed to open the buttons and move the garment aside. Finally free to start her exploration onto Sharon's breast, she started unhooking the bra, when...

 

"Ehm, Captain?" Sykes poked her head in the break room looking a little embarrased for interrupting what seemed a very personal moment between her boss and the former Chief Johnson, "Sorry to disturb you, but we need you in the Murder Room."

 

 


	4. Coming out

 

After being interrupted, Sharon and Brenda had been staring at each other and then the doorway for what seemed a lengthy moment. After the shock of being surprised in a, somewhat compromising position, the ladies finally managed to untangle themselves from each other.

The dynamic duo were quick on their feet and bouncing out of the break room after Sykes. Sharon buttoning her blouse in the same process, while running after Brenda through the hallway, heels clicking against the floor.

 

***

 

Amy had already reached the Murder Room, still a little shaken after what she had just witnessed. She was feeling a little at odds, but also titillated. The little voyeur in her raising its ugly head, whispering into her ear all kinds of things, while she had been standing behind the window of the break room. An inner debate had been going on, whether to enter or flee. Thinking about it now, she knew she had enjoyed standing there, like a peeping tom, far too much and far too long, of the display in front her before entering the room.

Amy was also itching to share her news. While the others were gathered around the Murder Board, walking through the evidence of their latest case, Amy noticed Julio sitting at this desk, staring into the computer. Amy entered his personal space, turned his chair around and facing her colleague, Amy was standing inches from the surprised Julio's face with a big grin on her face and told him:

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

***

 

Sharon and Brenda arrived in the Murder Room, meeting a silence induced unified stare from the whole team. Some of them actually standing with their respective mouths open.

 

***

 

After Amy had started gossiping with Julio about what had transpired in the break room and Julio had let out a loud "You are joking" in the air, the rest of the team had been alerted and they were naturally curious to investigate further what Sykes and Sanchez were talking about.

"What is going on?" Buzz asked the twosome.

Julio and Amy exchanged looks and Amy started weaving a tale of the happenings she had witnessed in the coffee room. Being a little on the gossipy side, she added a few further details into her tale.

Both Buzz and Tao looked at her eyes wide like giddy school boys listening to every little detail Amy was feeding them. Provenza, even though never letting a dirty tale pass him by, opted to remain a little farther away, but still listening in. Flynn was still AWOL after he had stomped out earlier.

 

***

 

So, there they both were, Sharon and Brenda, being the center of the attention. Sharon was feeling a little more than exposed. It felt like a bad dream, where she had entered the class room after being late, her final exam at hand, but she had forgotten her clothes and was now standing completely naked in front of everyone. Brenda on the other hand found the whole situation amusing at best. She noticed Sharon standing beside her, in what seemed almost a paralyzed state. Brenda quickly turned to her take charge type A persona and spoke.

"OK, people, nothing here to see!" Brenda shooed her former team members, "Clearly, you have all been well informed of the current situation. The proverbial cat has left the bag!"

Brenda shot an ominous look towards Amy, who quickly found her shoes more interesting to look at than anything else. Brenda continued her monologue, since the others seemed to have lost their ability to utter a single word.

"People, we are all adults here, so you better listen to me carefully since I will tell you this only once!" She gave a stern look to each and every pair of eyes in the room, including Sharon.

"Your Captain and I are romantically involved." Brenda paused listening to any sound of objection. Since nothing was forthcoming she continued, "We have been interacting, for a lack of a better word, for several years now and will continue doing so for the foreseeable future. I would appreciate you keep any further comments regarding said relationship, respectably, to yourselves. Is that understood?" Brenda commanded.

A few "Yes Ma'ams" and several nods were her response, that included a nod from Sharon as well. The Captain had been standing in silence with the rest of the team, listening to Brenda's speech in awe and respect of her lover's authoritative way of handling the situation. A big grin formed on the Captain's face just then. She was more than grateful Brenda had taken charge and was secretly thinking of ways to repay Brenda for it later on when they were alone.

After her little speech the team spread around the office, each concentrating to what ever tasks they could find, fully concentrating, avoiding eye contact with their former Chief. Brenda, feeling very proud of herself, stepped to where Sharon was standing.

"So?" Brenda asked looking for any objections, reprimands or what have yous from her lover.

"Great work Chief!" Sharon smirked in response.

"Well, I am glad that is all settled now. Maybe you can go back to work now, huh?" Brenda asked Sharon.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sharon mock saluted Brenda and got a light slap on her derriere when she turned to walk toward the others. She looked back at Brenda, her eyes squinted mouthing without a sound, "Paybacks are a bitch".

"Looking forward to it!" Brenda mouthed back.

Sharon and her team concentrated on their work for a change, while Brenda opted to take her leave. She had a few errands to run before it was time to pick up Sharon later on.

 


	5. Life is unfair

 

Andy had returned after his little hissy fit and disappearing act. He had turned his phone off too, so neither the Captain or Provenza had managed to get hold of him. As soon as Provenza had seen Andy re-appearing into the Murder Room, he had grabbed him by the arm and guided him to one of the empty offices for a talking to.

Andy was huffing and puffing, stomping his feet while pacing. Provenza was getting annoyed by his behaviour. Flynn had been behaving like a schoolgirl who found out her wannabe boyfriend was actually gay. Well, in this case, his wannabe girlfriend turned out to be the gay one.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Provenza wanted this, what ever it was to go away, fast.

"You really don't know?" Andy was half yelling and looking at Provenza like a mad person.

"Well, if it is about the Chief," Provenza still used the former rank of Brenda's as an endearing term, "And the Captain, then all I can say is man up and slap on a pair! The best person won!"

"A pair of what? Skates?" Flynn was angry at Pronvenza's lack of empathy and understanding of his situation.

Provenza grinned, he actually found the situation a bit hilarious. After all, the Captain, to his understanding, had never let Flynn on about their relationship being anything else than a friendly one. Two co-workers going out, enjoying each others' company. Much in the way Flynn and himself did. Apart from the opera, and the ballet. Provenza shook off the whole idea of going to see someone tiptoeing for two or more hours or yodeling their hearts out. Nope, not his thing.

"You know what I mean!" Provenza stated, "It was all in your own little mind!" Provenza pointed at Andy's head.

Andy could not stop glaring angrily at Provenza. He could not believe his best friend did not back him up on this.

"But," Flynn started.

"No buts" Provenza cut him off before he could start, "You seriously did not think that, By-the-book-Raydor would throw out her principles and god forbid, the rules, for you? Dating a subordinate under her command? Come on, even you can't be that naive?"

"Well, maybe." Andy replied.

Provenza swore he could hear the wheels turning in Flynn's head. He stepped closer to his friend, took him gently by the arm and looked Andy in the eyes.

"Think about the implications if you and the Captain would have actually started dating. You seriously think the LAPD would have accepted a ranking officer, a leader of Major Crimes being allowed to have romantic entanglements with one of her subordinates? And how unfair would it have been for the rest of us? Did you think of that?"

Andy looked at Provenza in a haze. Not completely understanding but some of it sinking in, slowly.

"Sharon would not have been unfair.." Flynn started.

"Maybe not, but you really think any of us would trust her to be, huh?" Provenza was provoking Flynn now. Trying to get him to snap out of his haze and listen to reason for once, "One of you would have had to call it quits. And I don't think it would have been Raydor."

Andy shook his head. "No, I doubt it would have been her leaving the post."

"You see. And where would you have ended up? You really see many opportunities for oldies but goldies like us out there?"

Flynn shook his head again. This time he was in full agreement. Finally realizing all the implications and ramifications of the situation.

"No, it would have been retirement for me." Andy yielded.

"So, you see, it's all worked out for the best?" Provenza was looking for any sign of sanity in his friend.

"Yes, you are right. Retirement is the worst thing that could have happened, to either of us." Flynn looked up at Provenza, seemingly cooler and calmer than earlier.

"Good, then we are in an agreement?" Provenza wanted to really make sure the situation was finally resolved once and for all.

"Yes, we are." Flynn stated assured.

"Excellent! Now go, make your peace with the Captain and the Chief!" Provenza ordered Flynn.

"What?" Andy did not believe what he was hearing.

"Go, get! Make your apologies, shake hands. Do what ever it takes, but for God's sake don't leave thinks hanging!" Provenza ranted.

Flynn threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender: "Fine, I'll go, grovel and beg for forgiveness!"

The old Flynn was back, sarcastic, snide and condescending, just the way Provenza liked him.


	6. Confessions

 

The Major Crimes team had spent the better part of the afternoon piecing together clues for their case. The evidence against their current suspect was thin at best. Getting a confession out of him was short of a miracle. The Captain was standing in front of the murder board, needing her forehead in frustration, when Brenda walked in again.

Brenda had been running a few errands and shopping some necessities. She had decided to travel light for a change and get what ever she needed in LA. She had a surprise in store for Sharon, but decided to share that at a later time, when they were alone. When she noticed Sharon, and saw the glazed and far away look on her face, Brenda knew exactly where that was coming from. She had been there herself on many an occasion. She decided to cheer Sharon up a bit and quickly made her way behind Sharon, grabbing her in an embrace.

"Whatcha thinking?" Brenda asked, trying to pick up a conversation in a more lighter mood.

Sharon was surprised, most of all from the open affections Brenda was giving her in front of the others. Despite the earlier "coming out" to her team, she was still very self-conscious of public displays of affection, especially the romantic kind. However, at this point in the day, she was too weary to argue the point and yielded to the hug. She was actually happy for all the attention she was getting from Brenda.

"Well, right now, I am thinking, that I am very lucky, to have you, here, with me." Sharon punctuated the last words. In the few years they had been together, the word "love" had not been used in it's fullest potential, not at least by Sharon.

"Still can't say it can you?" Brenda teased her.

"Say what?" Sharon knew exactly what Brenda meant.

"The L-word." Brenda was using euphemisms on purpose.

"The what word now?" Sharon was quickly catching on to the game and playing dumb.

Brenda felt a sparring match coming on. She enjoyed the toing and froing between her and Sharon. Ever since the day Sharon had taken over her crime scene, the game had been on. After they had realized their so called dislike for each other rooted in something deeper and given in to their feelings of, well call it love of lust, the duo enjoyed their good natured rivalry.

"Love as in you are head over heals with me." Brenda said it out louder on purpose, just in case there were still those who were not on the same page as to the nature of the ladies' relationship. No one turned their heads though.

"Um, so, yeah." This time Sharon was not the winner of the match.

"You love me and you know it!" Brenda told Sharon as boldly as she could muster.

Brenda was also getting the feeling the match had no winners this time. Brenda was hoping no losers either, at most a tie would be preferable. She wanted Sharon to say it out loud, just to be on the safe side. After all, she had made a big decision and Brenda wanted to be sure it had been the right one.

There was a moment of silence, both staring each other into the eyes. Sharon wanted desperately to utter out the word, but it got stuck midway in her throat and she just kept staring into Brenda's eyes trying to convey her emotions through her gaze. Brenda stared back and was about to say something when...

"Eureka!" Provenza shouted out loud. He had been looking through some files at his desk and found something.

Both women turned towards him, so did the others in the room.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Sharon was back in her professional mode in a flick of the switch.

"Well, I may have found something we can use against our suspect." Provenza waved a stack of papers in the air.

Brenda was quicker than Sharon reaching Provenza as she snatched the paperwork from him and started glancing through the contents.

"Hey!" Was all Provenza managed when Sharon had in turn grabbing said file from Brenda, which elicited another "Hey" This time coming from Brenda's mouth. Sharon gave her the 'Raydor stare' making Brenda quickly back off. After all, it wasn't her investigation.

Sharon glanced through the material and looked at Provenza: "You actually think we can arrest him for these?" Sharon was pointing at the stack in manila folder.

"Why not? It's been done before." He stated coolly.

Sharon turned to Brenda, clearly wanting her advice.

"What, so now you want my advice?" Brenda shrugged her shoulders. As a matter of fact, she had been itching to give her opinion after she had seen what Provenza had in planning.

"Well?" Sharon insisted.

"It could work. I mean there are a *lot* of tickets in there." Brenda pointed to the file Sharon was still holding.

"So, what the two of you are suggesting is, that we arrest our suspect for parking violations and hope the hell he will confess to murder?" Sharon summed up the plan and gave the package back to Provenza.

"That pretty much sums it up yes." Provenza added with Brenda nodding in agreement.

Sharon looked from one to the other, quite sure of the twosome being completely off their rockers.

"Well Captain, other than this, we have nothing. As in zero, zip, zilch, nada." Provenza was recapping their predicament

"Alright, I get it!" Sharon threw her hands up in the air in surrender. She stood for a moment contemplating before she answered. "Plan B it is then."

"Great!" Provenza seemed overly excited.

"So what *is* the plan?" Sharon asked him.

Provenza looked at Sharon confused, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What are you planning to do? You can't just waltz in there, throw the parking tickets in his face and expect him to confess to a major crime instead?"

"Nope, we are not telling him the exact truth." Brenda jumped in.

"Yeah, "Provenza started, "We just tell him we have outstanding warrants and he will go to jail for a long time unless he is willing to deal."

"And you expect him to jump on the deal rather than doing the time for a lesser crime?" Sharon wasn't convinced at all.

"He doesn't know that." Brenda and Provenza were on the same wavelength like so many times before and clearly of the same mind that this would actually work.

"We need to call the DA's office if we do this." Sharon said and was half way to the nearest desk reaching for the telephone.

Brenda was quick on her feet, closing in on Sharon. She put her hand on top of Sharon's before she had a chance to pick up the receiver.

"We can't call the DA, not just yet anyway." Brenda told Sharon.

"She is right Captain. We need the perp to agree to a deal first." Provenza added.

"You see this isn't exactly by the book." Brenda said under her breath looking for any sign of from Sharon to refuse their suggestion.

Sharon could not believe what she was hearing. The same old song again. Then again, she did not want the killer getting off scot-free either.

"Captain, we are just bending the rules a little, not actually breaking any." Provenza tried to assure his boss.

"Yeah." Brenda piled on, "Think of it as the lesser evil."

Sharon stood silent, not answering, her mind going a mile a minute.

The pair of them were staring at Sharon like two eager puppies, waiting for the final green light.

"Fine. Let's do it." Sharon finally told the waiting pair.

 

***

 

Provenza, Sharon and Brenda had quickly formulated their plan before entering the interrogation room. The trio positioned themselves sitting across from the suspect. The plan was not to reveal what they had against him, rather bluff their way to get him to confess and deal to the murder and then take the offered deal.

"Mr Nolan," Sharon started, "We have some new evidence in your case." She was pointing at the folder in front of her.

"We have Special Investigator Johnson from the DA's office just in case you are willing to sign the deal we offered you previously." Provenza added.

The trio were staring at the suspect who had chosen to opt for a lawyer. His confidence started breaking down. He gulped as he looked at the folder on the table. He then looked back at the menacing trio sitting opposite of him.

"So, if I take the deal, then what ever new evidence you have, won't affect it?" He asked.

"The initial deal is still on, provided you agree to it in full writing." Brenda stated coolly.

Neil Nolan looked at the threesome, contemplating his choices. He was getting nervous, his forehead filling with sweat drops. He rubbed his hands against face.

"OK, let's make the deal." He finally told them.

Provenza pushed the paper notebook and pencil in front of him.

"Write everything down in detail and sign it. Then we are ready to deal."

Mr Nolan took the offered materials and started writing.

Brenda, Sharon and Provenza exchanged looks and were nodding in satisfaction.

 

***

 

When Provenza, Sharon and Brenda finally got out from the interrogation room, there was a collective breath of relieve the case had gone so well and the suspect had been dumb enough not to call on their bluff.

"Thanks for the assist Chief!" Provenza patted Brenda on her back.

"My pleasure!" Brenda responded gladly.

Provenza made his exit towards the break room, leaving Sharon and Brenda by themselves.

"So, we work well together." Brenda noted to Sharon.

"Yes, we do. I don't recall that being the problem before either, except when you were being difficult and obsessive on your cases." Sharon smirked.

"Sharon, that was ages ago, different life time!" Brenda defended herself.

"I know. Things have changed a lot since then." Sharon remarked.

"So, time for a break?" Brenda asked.

"Suits me! Lead the way." Sharon offered.

 

***

 

Sharon was in her office accompanied by Brenda. They were chatting about the case, both pleased with how smoothly the bluff had gone and the simple fact they had made a good deal with a murder with little if no evidence.

Flynn appeared at the open door, knocking on it politely before entering. Both women looked surprised Andy, then each other. Brenda shrugged her shoulders in response to Sharon's unspoken _"WTF?_ " question.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what can I do for you?" Sharon asked him politely.

"Well, I sort of have something to say to the both of you." Andy responded and closed the door behind him after entering the office.

Flynn cleared his throat, trying to stand casually before the two women, who were intently gazing at him.

"I am here, to apologize to you both for my recent behaviour." Andy started.

When no comments were forthcoming he continued.

"I realize there may have been a misunderstanding," Andy looked in Sharon's direction and continued, "on my side regarding..." Andy was looking for the right words, "Regarding certain aspects of the nature of our socialization lately."

Andy was still looking at Sharon, who nodded in agreement to his statement.

"So, I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier." Andy completed his speech.

Brenda and Sharon exchanges glances, both of them happily surprised of the turn of events.

"Thank you Andy," Sharon finally said, "I think it is safe for me to say on behalf of the both of us, apology accepted." Sharon looked at Brenda for reassurance. Brenda nodded in response.

"Great!I am glad we got this settled!" Andy was relieved and continued, "I would like to take you both to dinner later on, you know, as a friendly gesture." Andy looked hopeful for the two women to accept his invitation.

"That would be great Lieutenant!" Brenda told him, leaving Sharon looking surprised.

"Good good." Andy replied, "I'll make the reservations. Tomorrow evening OK for you?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Brenda responded.

Andy nodded and left.

Sharon came from behind her desk and sat down in the empty chair beside Brenda.

"Is there some devious plan forming in that pretty head of yours I should know about?" Sharon asked Brenda.

"Of course not, for heaven's sake! Sharon, I like Flynn just as much as you do. At least I think it is the same level of liking." Brenda was looking at Sharon crookedly.

"Of course it is!" Sharon knew exactly what Brenda was suggesting. "Liking that is. Nothing more." She added.

"Good! Otherwise I would have to take Flynn out as competition." Brenda said coolly. She was joking, but she was also very jealous of Sharon and would do her damnedest to keep her.

"Glad that situation solved itself!" Sharon rose up and offered her hand to Brenda, "Now, time to go! We have some catching up to do."

Brenda didn't have to be reminded a second time. She was quick on her feet, taking the offered hand and letting Sharon lead her out.

 


	7. Leisure time

 

They were barely in through the doorway, when Brenda pushed Sharon against the side table in the narrow corridor. She latched her mouth over Sharon's, her kiss rough and demanding. It had been several weeks since they had been in touch, flesh on flesh that is and now the time was a wasting.

 

 

_The car ride home had been a pure testament of will power, as the dynamic duo had started a kissing contest in the lift on their way down to the garage._

_What had started as a light feathery kiss on the lips had turned into a duel of tongues in their respective mouths. Hands had followed suit, roaming the familiar territories, trying to access soft skin. All too soon the ride had come to a halt, but the ladies were too involved with each other to notice it at first. It wasn't until they heard a distinct "Ahem" they unlatched and realized they were still in a public place and other people were using the lifts as well. Sharon and Brenda had quickly untangled themselves and, feeling a little embarrassed of being caught necking in the lift, they made their excuses to the two officers and quickly made their way towards Sharon's car. Neither of the women actually had looked at who the officers were._

_When the two police women made their way to the lift and the doors closed, both women looked at each other surprised and burst into laughter. "Thumbs up!" Officer Barker told her partner. "Yes, kudos to both of them!" Officer Lacey smirked and continued, "Too bad they were in a hurry, I wouldn't have minded staying for the whole show!" "Hear hear!" Barker added, "It's so rare to see all out gay people actually showing their affection for one another in public!" The two officers continued their speculative discussion on the matter of Captain Raydor and former Chief Johnson on their ride up. The conversation soon turned a more general discussion of Gays in the LAPD and it turned out both women were into women, the one gay, the other bisexual, which elevated their partnership into a more interesting one._

_Sharon and Brenda finally reached the car and stepped inside. Brenda had already hauled her suitcases into the trunk earlier, since she was planning on staying in Sharon's condo during her stay. Now that Rusty was off to college, it was easier for Brenda to spend the nights with Sharon, rather than book a hotel room and have Sharon visit her there. The fact was despite all this time, coming out to Rusty had never seemed to be a topic of discussion._

_Brenda kept eyeing on Sharon during the ride home, her gaze wondering over Sharon's legs, her knees, her profile, her hair, pretty much all of that which was Sharon Raydor. Sharon was fully aware of the stare. She tried to keep her eyes on the road, driving just over the speed limit, not enough to be sited if caught, but not exactly following the given limits either. Sharon was sure she could hear Brenda panting and imagined she was drooling too, raising a smirk on her face thinking of her horny drooling girlfriend._

_Luckily there was only one set of red lights during the whole journey home. At this point; Brenda's self control broke down and she placed her hand on Sharon's exposed thigh. Moving it slightly over the thigh and towards the hem of Sharon's skirt, Brenda knew she was playing with fire._

_"You better remove your hand or I will loose control of this vehicle!" Sharon warned her as she put the petal to the metal once more when the lights turned green._

_Brenda reluctantly did as she was told, moved her gaze towards the road too and wiped the drool on her left corner of her mouth away. She smirked at herself and started making plans what she would do to Sharon when they reached the condo..._

 

 

So here they were, finally, alone, no one to interrupt, make any demands or peep into their intimate moments, just the two of them. Brenda lifted Sharon up onto the table, hoping it would hold her weight. It seemed the sturdy kind, but it could easily break down as well. Hoping for the former, Brenda had her lips firmly on Sharon's, while her hands were working overtime trying to make their way under the tighter than tight skirt Sharon was wearing, managing to hitch the garment upwards enough to reveal the cream shade thighs. Brenda ran her finger nails on the soft skin while her lips were still concentrating on Sharon's, their tongues doing their passionate tango inside Sharon's mouth. Breaking for air, Brenda's lips free, she placed kisses along the jawline, moving towards Sharon's neck. Brenda shifted her hands, unbuttoning Sharon's shirt, her finger moving nimbly. Brenda was on a mission, and for the third time on this very day, she was finally going to get her way. She kissed, sucked and licked every inch of skin which was revealed more and more. Finally the last button was open and with a swift move the shirt was discarded.

The bra was next, unhooking it with the speed of light, Brenda freed the round orbs from their confinement. She licked her lips then with both hands grabbed them, needing, pinching the puckered nipples, admiring the view until she could not resist anymore and latched her mouth on one of the erect nipples. Brenda heard Sharon purring like a big cat, while she was suckling on Sharon's hardened buds, each on their turn. Brenda moved her hands back on Sharon's thighs, pushing the skirt all the way up this time, spreading Sharon's legs wide open and maneuvering herself between them. Brenda was multitasking her mouth concentrating on Sharon's breast while her hands were busy getting rid of the final obstacle and her soft wet price. Brenda removed Sharon's panties and probed the revealed flesh with her fingers.

Sharon was dripping wet. Brenda toyed with the slicked wet folds with her fingers, eliciting even a deeper purr from Sharon. The smell of Sharon's arousal playing havoc on Brenda's senses, she reluctantly detached her mouth from Sharon's breasts and moved downwards, placing kisses along the abdomen, as she slowly made her way. Reaching the apex of Sharon's sex, she inhaled the intoxicating scent before burying her face between Sharon's legs. Brenda's tongue darted out, running circles on the hard bundle of nerves. Her fingers still at play, dragging back and forth through the nether lips. Sharon spun her hands into Brenda's blond tresses, pulling the hair so tight, Brenda felt it pinch her scalp. But she was not going to let that bother her now. She was finally in the position she wanted and had dreamed about for a long time and nothing was going to disturb her now.

Brenda continued sucking on Sharon's clit, her fingers slowly moving towards Sharon's ready and waiting opening. She pushed inside of Sharon with two fingers, letting her adjust before continuing forward. Sharon whimpered, pushing against Brenda's fingers, demanding more. Brenda added a third digit and pushed her fingers deep inside Sharon. Sharon let out a moan, and then continued purring as Brenda started a rhythmic pumping with her fingers. In and out she moved, hastening her speed as she heard Sharon's breathing becoming more rapid.

She felt Sharon's soft walls around her fingers as she moved inside her lover. She felt her own juices flowing and wetting her panties, and Brenda was pretty sure she was going to come herself while pleasuring Sharon. Sharon's breath was more and more rapid and she was starting to buckle, almost levitating from the table top. Brenda pushed her fingers deep inside Sharon, tickling the rough spot in the process. Sharon breath hitched, her body going completely rigid for a moment. Time stopped for fraction of time and then a loud roar broke the silence. Sharon's orgasm was loud and complete. Brenda did not let go of either spot and felt her own milder orgasm flushing through her body.

When both of them stopped shaking, Brenda detached herself from Sharon's sex and kissed her way up to Sharon's mouth. Sharing the taste of Sharon's come, they kissed softly and passionately in the afterglow of the long awaited release. After a few moments of silence and kissing, they finally broke off.

"God, that was... special." Sharon managed looking deeply into Brenda's eyes.

"You inspire me." Brenda told her honestly. "You are so damned beautiful and sexy, I could spend my waking hours doing just this." Brenda started kissing Sharon's nakedness again.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom?" Sharon was feeling her ass getting stiff from the hard surface she had been sitting on for quite a while.

"Agreed." Brenda responded and helped Sharon down from the side table whispering to her ear as she caught her in her arms,"I want to feel you fully naked against my own naked skin."

 

***

 

Lying in bed, naked, skin touching skin, limb to limb. Brenda was on her back, Sharon on top of her. They were kissing languidly, progressing slowly, getting to know each others' bodies again after the few week break since Brenda had last been in town. Sharon decided to pick up the pace, rising herself from Brenda's body. She started mapping Brenda's body with her mouth, placing kisses and licks all over the nakedness. Dragging her nipples, moving further and further down her lover's exquisite body. Dipping her tongue into the navel while passing, licking and sucking on Brenda's belly before reaching the source of the sweet scent. Sharon was just about to settle between Brenda's legs, when she felt the nudge on her head.

"Sweetheart, why don't you turn around." Brenda asked her.

"Turn around?" Sharon wasn't sure what Brenda meant.

"Yes, turn around and lay on top of me. I want to taste you as well." Brenda replied.

"Oh." Sharon understood the jest of the request, she just wasn't sure of the logistics part of it.

"Here, turn around and lay on top of me." Brenda guided her into position.

Sharon obeying eagerly. She found the suggestion intriguing and wanted to accommodate her lover, while trying on new positions. During their time together, there were several tips and tricks she had learned from Brenda and most things they had tried out had turned out to be successful endeavours. Even the video conferencing sex!

Sharon had moved into position, making sure they were both comfortable, before she continued what she had started. Inhaling her lover's scent once more she paced herself, completely emerging herself in licking and sucking the endless bundle of joy. She was enjoying herself, taking her time before moving further, adding her fingers into the mix. She was sucking hard getting a loud moan from Brenda, smirking against her object of desire, when she heard another moan, this time from her own mouth.

Brenda was not able to hold back any longer, and pushed her tongue inside Sharon, as deep as she could. Moving it around the tight opening, causing Sharon to react. Sharon closed her eyes and dwelled in the moment for a while, quickly adapting she continued on her own exploration to Brenda's sex, moving her fingers inside Brenda's awaiting opening. Both women moved in unison now. Sharon's fingers pumping in and out of Brenda, while sucking hard on her clit. Brenda using her tongue inside of Sharon in much the same way her partner's fingers were inside of Brenda, while fingers played on Sharon's clit.

Both women quickly found the right pace to accommodate each other and soon enough feeling the pending release. Fingers, mouths, tongues moving in unified ever quickening pace, Sharon felt her orgasm close. She was holding back until she felt Brenda reaching hers. Brenda felt her body going rigid, but held her position with Sharon, wanting to come with her. As hearing her lover's thoughts Sharon let go. The tandem orgasm was ripping through both women's bodies. Neither loosing contact with the other, holding onto each other, while the last waves subsided.

Sharon changed her position, moving beside Brenda, this time laying in the same direction. They were panting still and Sharon let out a small laugh.

"My god, Brenda. If I had known how satisfactory that was, I would have tried it sooner!"

"Well, live and learn, huh!" Brenda also laughed.

Brenda and Sharon were both nothing if not adventurous when it came to matters of sexual encounters, be that in the privacy of their bedroom, the kitchen, bathroom, car, office, pretty much any place really. Prying eyes was still a sore spot for Sharon, as the break room and lift had proven, but Brenda had a few naughty plans up her sleeve she wanted to try, a little later. She was breaking her lover in pretty well, she thought to herself.

 

 


	8. Planning ahead

 

"I have some news." Brenda started sounding ominous.

"And you decided to tell me the news now?" Sharon did not like to be surprised.

"Well, I sure wasn't going to tell you this before sex either!" Brenda snorted.

"That bad huh?" Sharon was getting a bad feeling.

"It depends," Brenda was deliberately being coy. "I have applied for a transfer back to LA." Brenda said looking for her lover's reaction.

"You mean, you would move back, here, in LA?" Sharon asked surprised.

"Yeah, that is the general idea. You seem surprised." Brenda answered not expecting Sharon to question her choice, rather embrace it.

"I am happy, very happy." Sharon ensured Brenda, "But why now?"

"Well, it's about time I settle down..." Brenda answered with a smirk on the corner of her lips.

"Is that it?" Sharon was suspicious, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Sharon knew work was always the first love for Brenda and was used to the long distance relationship, despite the fact she missed every minute her lover was away. But she was not making any demands either.

"No, not really. But I miss being with you, I miss us all the time I am not here with you. And the feeling is getting worse." Brenda answered honestly.

"I miss you too, honey." Sharon looked at Brenda and kissed her deeply. When they broke off Sharon continued, "But you are the one who is going to explain 'us' to Rusty too.

"That will be an interesting conversation, I am sure!" Brenda laughed and continued, "But I think we are already too late with that particular subject."

"Oh?" Sharon asked.

"I think he already knows. I have spent plenty of time here with you two, even stayed the night on several occasions. Not to mention you spending plenty of nights in the hotel with me!"

"Yes, you are right. Well, at least we can tell him the news officially then if nothing else!"

Taking her lover by the hand, Brenda softly kissed it, slowly moving upwards placing soft kisses along Sharon's arm, continuing until she reached her neck and jaw and, then she paused.

"What's wrong honey?" Sharon was already in the zone.

"You know what is missing?" Brenda wasn't really asking, rather telling.

"What?" Sharon was confused and non too happy of the interrupted moment.

"For once, I would like you to say it." Brenda went on.

"Say what?" Sharon was at loss. She had been happily waiting to continue their sex games but Brenda seemed to have other ideas for some reason.

"I love you." Brenda told her.

Sharon looked at loss, until the lamp on top of her head lit up.

"I love you too." She responded.

The L-word had finally been spoken.

 

 

_More adventures ahead for this dynamic duo in the near future._


End file.
